


Calm

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you were little, you've had anger problems. You even lost your friendship with -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]-. Now you're alone. Who can calm you down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

You shake your fist as your body reacts to the pain. You really need to figure out a better way to get rid of your anger. Your thoughts go back to your old best friend. God you messed up bad. You sigh as you sit on your bed. You're just naturally angry. Your father was the same way. He just controlled it better than you did. You needed help and you knew it. You just would never admit it.

"_____!" Your mother yells from down the stairs, "Did you just punch the wall again?" She had warned you last time that she would send you to therapy.

"Yeah!" You yell back to her, accepting your punishment.

"I'm signing you up for therapy!" You sigh.

"Okay!" You yell back. You slam your door shut and you're suddenly angry. Why did she have the right to do that to you? You punched you bed and then sighed. Then you changed and headed to bed.

\-----

The next day was Monday. Whispers about spray painting filled the halls. You ignore them and then open your locker. Yours had paint on it, but you suspected it. You knew that -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-'s group disliked you strongly. From where you locker was, they attacked -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- and your Ex-friend, -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]-. Every time you saw that guy, you got really angry. You also got angry when you saw that his locker had been messed with. You slam your locker shut and go find the person who did that to your Ex-Friend's locker.

\----

You sighed as your mother looked at you with disprovable.

"Son, you can't just go around beating bullies up," You disagree in your head as you look out the window, "Now I have an appointment for you with Dr. Marina, so that's where we're going," So you watch as the school disappears from sight.

\----

Anger Therapy wasn't actually that bad. Your mother did most of the talking. The therapist asked questions about why you were angry. She looked slightly weird to you as well. She was blond and wore a really weird outfit. In the middle of your session, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dr. Marina said with a smile. A girl with blue hair walked in. She looked slightly familiar.

"Mom," She started with a deep breath, "I'm going out with Blue, Silver, and -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. I'll be home before curfew," Dr. Marina stands up and walks over to her daughter with a mean face. Her arms are crossed.

"Why should I let you, Crystal? You went out with -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- yesterday and you're going to Silver's surprise party Saturday." Crystal took a deep breath.

"Because -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- is having a rough day and I want to," Dr. Marina suddenly smiles and pulls her daughter into a hug.

"Oh Crystal! Go head! That was a respectable answer! Tell -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- good luck!" She smiles and quickly hugs her mother back. Then Crystal leaves the room, "I'm so proud," Dr. Marina says with a smile, "Crystal is a really great girl," She took her seat, "So ____, off topic, but do you have a girlfriend?" You look at her with a bored expression.

"No," You respond, "I'm not interested in your daughter,"

"Well that's to bad. Crystal would be a great girlfriend. You should give her a chance one day!" When Granbulls fly.


	2. School Introduction

You pick your things off the floor. It was now Tuesday. You sigh as you put some of your things in your locker. Then you head to class, not without seeing Crystal talking to a boy and two girls. Wait. That's a boy. You wonder why the red haired boy has his hair so long. You curse under your breath as you are overcome by anger. This is getting really bad. You go to class, hoping no one would mess with you. If they did, you couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't get hurt. You head to class.

\----

After the first couple of classes, you still hadn't calmed down. Normally you would be calm before second was over. After stopping by your locker, you start to head to class. Before you can get far, you see Crystal standing up to a group of bullies. She was way out numbered. No one bother to help. You watch as one of them smirks and grabs her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She growls as she tries to break free. Another grabs her other arm. You frown as the third steps forward. You cannot hear what he says, but she looks shocked. Right before your eyes, he tries to lift up her shirt. That was it. You stepped forward and pushed through the crowd. You had to stop this. This girl did not deserve whatever they were going to do to her.

"Hey!" You yell, "Leave her alone!" They looked at you and so did Crystal. She looked surprised. The leader laughs at you.

"Care to stop me?" You smirk.

"Sure," You look at Crystal, "Lets go," He steps out and the two of you get into a fighting position. His lackeys put Crystal down.

"If you lose," The leader says with a smirk, "Then I can do whatever I want with her,"

"If I win," You start, "Then you'll leave Crystal alone," He agrees and the fight starts. In the end, you barely win. People cheer for you and you smile. You feel much better now that you have took your anger out. Crystal looks a bit shocked. You look at her once before she runs away. You frown. That female Lillipup. You soon head to class.


	3. Therapy Again

You are back at therapy again. Your mother left you at the office, feeling no need to actually stay around. You sit in a chair listening to Mrs. Marina go on and on. You don't care about any of this. Her phone eventually goes off. She picks it up and starts to talk. It's her daughter. As she is talking with Crystal, she glances at you.

"Oh really?" She speaks She continues to talk, nodding every so often, "Okay, yeah. See you soon," She smiles at you, "Crystal will be joining us soon," You frown.

"Why does she need to be here?" You ask, "She has problems to?" Mrs. Marina laughed.

"No _______," She answered, "Crystal forgot her house key and can't get in. So she has to come and stay with me while I work," You frown again, "Crystal seems very thankful about earlier," You at her, surprised, "Crystal gets picked on sometimes, due to her father," 

"Her father?" Mrs. Marina's eyes widened.

"This is suppose to help you!" She said, "Why are we talking about my family?" You frown. You didn't want to talk about you, "Why are you so angry all the time?"

"I thought I answered this question," You were getting mad again.

"I'm just trying to understand," As soon as that came out of her mouth, someone knocked on the door, "Come in," Crystal walks in and places her bag out of the way.

"Hey mom," She said with a smile, "Professor Oak called. He wants to see me during winter break," Mrs. Marina frowns.

"About what?" Crystal looks away from her mother.

"Catching," Her mother looks surprised.

"Crystal," She starts, "No one has been able to fill the Poke-Dex. Not even your father," Crystal looks at her mother.

"I won't be like father," She tells her mother, "This is my dream, mother. Father would want me to," Mrs. Marina sighs.

"You can go only if Green, Gold, or another one of your friends goes with you," Crystal frowned, but nodded. She took a seat in the empty chair next to you. You start to wonder who her father is. Who has ever gotten close to completing his Poke-Dex? The name doesn't come to you, "Now ______," Mrs. Marina looks at her watch, "You can go in ten minutes," You hope the next ten minutes goes quick. You don't want to be anywhere near this girl.


End file.
